Zodiac Romance
by oONightmareOo
Summary: First chapter: The Scorpio finally manages to ensnare the Cancer (attempted fluff, not sure how good it is)
1. Jealousy (ScorpioCancer)

_** So I was talking to my friend (who's a Cancer, by the way) about the zodiac signs and she just started sending me pictures all of a sudden of things she had found on the internet… So I got to learn all about the 'secret inside life' of both the Leo (ME!) and the Cancer (her)… But reading these things, I couldn't help but think about a certain horoscope obsessed Cancer even though some of the things don't really match except in fanfiction… So I decided to write a TakaMido story (yes, Takao is the one on top) with just hints of lemon juice in it… Let's see if I am able to without getting too in depth with the detail… Shall we? *raised eyebrow* Fluff is the goal!**_

…

…

Midorima couldn't help but look over at the boy who had followed him to a café that he often frequented. Followed, mainly said just because Midorima had no clue that Takao was behind him until the boy had decided to pop out of nowhere, yelling out the pet name 'Shin-chan' that the oaf had given him. Midorima was contemplating the possibilities of the internet being wrong. There's no way that Scorpio and Cancer had a high compatibility rate. Just look at the two of them, there's no way. The internet was spot on about his compatibility with the Gemini, Kise, but with Scorpio he was really questioning it.

"Do you have an off switch?" Midorima looked over at Takao again as he had a flirtatious voice going on. His face showed to any other guy that he was obviously trying to hook up with the girl next him but to the girl he was talking to, he simply looked as if he was asking a simple question. Midorima supposed the girl was cute, she was obviously foreign. She had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes, along with having none of the characteristics of a native Japanese girl. She had a toned body, ample breasts, and a relatively nice face. And her smile was quite bright when Takao finished the line. "Because you turn me on.*"

"That's nice and all, honey, but you're going to need to work harder than that." Was that relief that Midorima felt? It couldn't be, there's no reason for him to feel relieved. It must be because he didn't have to deal with the shorter male going into detail about the 'amazing' time he had with the 'hot chick' like he had done so many times before. It was too much info for him, he decided – after all, why would he care about what his teammate did behind closed doors?

"Takao, let's go." Midorima reached out and grabbed the idiot's arm, dragging him out the door. For some reason, with Takao's arm under his hand, he felt calmer than he did listening to Takao flirt with the blonde who was now laughing and speaking in English to the girls who were sitting next to her the entire time. He was tempted to turn around and yell that he was not a Tsundere when he heard the word leave the girl's mouth but he didn't want to bother with foreigners, especially ones that were flirting with Takao. Wait, why would he care that Takao was being flirted with?

"Shin-chan! I was about to get a date there! She was a definite babe too!" He finally heard Takao complaining behind him as he dragged the loud male backwards. I glanced back at him, frowning when I saw the expression on his face. He looked… smug? Knowing? As if he had won something? That wasn't the expression of someone who had been taken away from something they wanted. What was that about?

"Don't joke around; there isn't any chance anyone would want to date you." Why did Midorima feel like he was lying there? Maybe it was because of the many girls fawning over the idiot? Yeah, that has to be it. Though not a single one of them ever asked him on a date or agreed to a date with Takao.

"So mean, Shin-chan!" Midorima was forced to let go when Takao decided he wanted to be dramatic. Midorima stared blankly at the wounded looking idiot in front of him before turning away and walking further. What was going on with him today? No, he's always been like this around the idiot. Maybe he was allergic to something that was on the point guard, or the point guard himself. No, there was no way he was allergic to stupid – he doesn't have the same reactions around Kise, thinking of Aomine, or even seeing Kagami. In fact, when it comes to those three, all he feels is annoyance. "Ne, Shin-chan! Can I come over to your house? Let's study together!" The idiot had caught up to Midorima's long strides, looking up into Midorima's downturned face.

"Idiot, if you want to study, you can do it by yourself." Midorima sent a glare to Takao's face, picking up his pace.

"Is Shin-chan… blushing? It's the end of the world! Shin-chan is blushing without a reason for it!" Is that what that weird heat is?

"Idiot, it's a hot day. It's nothing but the heat warming my skin, causing it to become a red shade." Why was he blushing? There's got to be something on Takao that is causing an allergic reaction! He has got to stop hanging around this idiot; otherwise he might have to go to the hospital because of the allergy.

"So, Shin-chan, you're going to help me study for the test tomorrow, right?" Midorima knew that it wasn't really a question. Why did that not bother him that much?

"No, study by yourself." Midorima walked through the doors of his house, not even bothering to announce his presence. His family knew he was here from Takao's loud entrance.

"Sorry for intruding!*" Midorima slipped his shoes off, hearing Takao do the same, before he went up the stairs.

"Takao-kun! It's nice of you to visit!" Midorima's mother called out from the kitchen. "Shintarou, do you want me to brew some tea for you and Takao-kun?"

"There's no need for it." After that answer, he headed up the stairs to his room, Takao not too far behind. For once, the boy was completely silent, but that was never a good thing off the court. It meant the boy was plotting something. When Takao was plotting, it usually involved Midorima. Which was also, _never_ a good thing.

"Hey, Shin-chan." Takao's voice was no longer its loud volume that he usually had when he spoke to Midorima. Midorima paused in the doorway to his room, looking back at the boy who gave him an innocent expression. That was also never a good thing. It always meant that he was up to something that was never _innocent_. "What are you waiting for? Is there something embarrassing you don't want lil ol' me to see?" Takao grinned as he forced his way past the green haired megane, not even touching him in the quick movement.

Midorima blinked a moment, having sworn he heard Takao say his name, before turning back into his room and walking in, letting the door close by itself (which left it slightly ajar). He set his bag on the desk that occupied one corner of his room, near the only window of the room, before turning to look at the _still_ innocent expressioned teen. "What?" Midorima asked, feeling slightly self-conscious. Who wouldn't if the idiot you know is staring at you analytically with an innocent expression?

"Shin-chan, where do you keep all your lucky items?" Takao suddenly asked, looking around the spotless room. Midorima raised an eyebrow before pointing towards the closet.

"It's a walk-in closet with many shelves. It's carpeted as well so if anything were to fall, it wouldn't break." Takao tilted his head, obviously trying to contain some sort of smile or smirk from how his cheek muscles twitched with the beginnings of one.

"Then shouldn't I go in there as well? I mean, I am your lucky item of today. Would you keep me all to yourself in the closet?" Midorima blinked a few times, having never thought of that, before he realized the implication behind the sentence. Oh. _Oh. _ That's the type of sentence that is used by a guy in a romance movie, saying 'I want to keep you all to myself' to the girl. Except it's reversed to fit the occasion.

"Th-that does not qualify f-for you!" Midorima could feel the intense blush that was probably covering even his neck. Adjusting his glasses wasn't going to hide the blush on his face so he turned away from the bed and that _idiot_ to rummage through his bag – even though everything he needed was already out of the bag. Is that the type of feelings that he has for Takao? Romantic ones? Shouldn't he feel disgusted that Takao had mentioned it? Shouldn't he want to kick the stupid Scorpio out of his house? Out the window maybe? No, the window wasn't big enough – now he thinks about it? It's a bit too late for those thoughts! The next moment, his trembling hands froze from their frantic search for absolutely nothing.

While Midorima had been freaking out mentally, Takao had gotten up and walked up behind him. As Takao wrapped his arms around the megane's shoulders (which was when Midorima froze), he leaned up to whisper in the slightly taller male's ears. "That's too bad. I want to lock you up in my room where only I can see you." Midorima's eyes widened as he realized what Takao was saying.

"That's kidnapping." Midorima calmed down a little when he didn't hear a stutter in his voice, feeling much better without the mistakes in his words.

"Well, it isn't kidnapping if you come willingly, is it?" Midorima could hear the smirk in Takao's voice and could feel Takao's arms tightening around him.

"No, I suppose it isn't. Not like I'd go to your probable dump of a home." Midorima snorted, releasing himself from the hold Takao had on him, grabbing his things, and heading to his bed.

"I think Shin-chan is lying."

"Why do you think that, Takao?" Midorima looked over at the smirking male leaning against his desk.

"Well, one clue might be the blush Shin-chan still has. Another would be the gigantic smile on Shin-chan's face that makes his eyes look really soft. Almost like a leaf green instead of an emerald green." Midorima's eyes widened as he realized that Takao… he was completely right. He wasn't quite sure about the eyes part but he was still feeling warm on his face and he had a large smile – for him, that is. It could never compare to Takao's idiotic smile but it was a pretty big smile for the normally frowning male.

"I'm not blushing, nor do I have a 'gigantic smile'." Midorima turned towards his bed to climb into it so that he could do his homework on the comfortable surface. He propped his leg up so he could use it as a table. Before he could set his notebook against his thigh, however, Takao was pushing him back onto the bed.

"Really now. Do I have to say the sentence this early on?" Takao's eyes were so serious, it caused Midorima to stop and think for a second. What sentence? Takao leaned forward, closer to the confused megane. "Apparently, I do. I love you, Midorima Shintarou." Midorima blinked as he realized how close Takao's face is. It's close enough that they should be touching. _Oh._ They _are_ touching. Just…. Not where Midorima expected to be touched. When Takao moved away, Midorima looked out towards the window.

"I really _really_ hate you." Midorima mumbled, earning a laugh from Takao.

"I'm glad, Shin-chan." Takao grinned knowingly down at the tomato-red (or would that be redder than a tomato?) Midorima.

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

"_**Do you have an off switch? Cause you turned me on." This is a pick up line in one of the pictures I got that goes to Scorpio – Takao's sign.**_

"_**Sorry for intruding!" It sounds so much better in Japanese but I couldn't remember what it was in Japanese so I settled for one of the English translations I've read (I think this one was on one of my yaoi anime, more than likely Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica)**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_** Was that… fluff enough? *tilts head to side questioningly* Any suggestions? Any requested fluff pairings? I'm not doing GoM+GoM… I've already got that going on in another story… But any other pairing is perfectly fine! (Let me clarify what I just said… I'm not gonna do any Aomine+Kise story, but I'll do a Kise+Kasamatsu story or an Aomine+Sakurai story, k?)**_

_**Waiting eagerly for any response whatsoever**_

_**Nightmare**_

_**P.S. Does anyone have any song suggestions for the Character songs? I've been looking them up and I have a few downloaded to my phone but I've realized that a few of them don't fit my tastes with how slow or boring it sounds… Does anyone have a favorite among the character songs?**_


	2. The First Meeting (GeminiScorpio)

_**…. Oh my god, did I really get a request? YES! I've been waiting for so long for this! But… wait… ImaIzu? Imayoshi and Izuki? When did this ship happen?! Maybe I need to re-read KnB… Well, I'll attempt it! I never really paid any attention to their personalities off the court… though Imayoshi is awesome as all fuck… So it is possible that I may have some moments where they're out of character… But otherwise, I think I'll get it right… Maybe? Oh, one more warning…**_

_** I don't understand puns, even the crappy ones, so don't expect too much from my portrayal of Izuki… I will struggle to figure them out…**_

_** Let's check it out!**_

…

__"_Where are you?_" The first thing Izuki heard when he answered the phone, surprised that Hyuuga was calling him.

"Er… going home?" Izuki tilted his head to the side, slightly wondering why Hyuuga would want to know his location when there were no plans for anything today. It was a lovely Sunday and Izuki was in a really good mood, already having made up ten puns and gotten the nice looking cashier lady at the store to laugh at his joke, and he was certain nothing could get him to stop smiling.

"_… Why…?_" Was it just him or did Hyuuga sound like he was going to kill him? Usually he doesn't sound that way unless he can't get one of Izuki's jokes. Maybe Kagami had done something to him yesterday that had upset him and he was taking it out on Izuki, Hyuuga could be a little weird like that.

"Because I need to get the groceries I just bought back." Izuki spoke slowly, wondering when Hyuuga would blow up on him.

"_You idiot! Riko is getting pissed since you aren't here! Did you forget about this important practice?!_" Ah, there's the explo – wait, practice?

"There's practice today?" Izuki had found the thing that had caused him to stop smiling, not that he was searching for it. "Crap! I forgot! I'll be there in a moment with a large momentum!" He joked even though he was already preparing to start running and he heard the beeping that meant Hyuuga had hung up on him. He put the phone back in his pocket, tying up the bag around the food that would be find without being cold since he hadn't bought anything from the freezer section having wanted to walk through the park, and, after tightening his hold on the bag, took off running. There was never a time that he was glad he always wore running shoes more than now.

…

"Now, you see this place right here?" Imayoshi points out a part in the open book that was facing towards Sakurai, making sure the shorter male could see exactly what he was pointing out. "This is what I want you to memorize by the end of the week. It will help motivate you to be less of a wimp and it can also get you better grades in History." Sakurai had gone to him for help on gaining more confidence off the court, hoping beyond hope that he could catch a certain someone's attention by gaining that needed confidence. Imayoshi was starting off easy, holding the book out to the brunette, by just having him memorize something. It was a little annoying that he had interrupted Imayoshi's extra practice though, even if it was amusing to watch him grovel and apologize over and over for irrelevant things. Though, Imayoshi has to believe has he whips his head around in disbelief to watch the form running away, it was more annoying to get a book stolen by a stray mutt.

"Ah! I'm so so sorry Imayoshi-san! I should've grabbed it faster, I'm sorry for being so slow! I'm sorry that the dog stole the book from you! I'm sorry I'm alive! I'm sorry that I'm no more than a speck of dirt under your feet! I'm sorry for –"with that, Imayoshi set off in pursuit of the mutt, since apparently Sakurai couldn't do anything more than apologize. Luckily the stray wasn't the fastest dog in the world but, sadly, he also wasn't anywhere near the slowest. But that just meant that neither of them was getting closer to each other nor further away from each other. When the mutt started using back streets and running on abandoned streets, showing signs of exhaustion, Imayoshi saw it fit to put in a last burst of speed to catch up to the dog. The fact that he was getting closer probably shocked the dog into dropping the book but it was probably more the fact that there was a loud noise, the sound of impacting bodies, which startled it. Imayoshi ignored the person he had crashed into, running forward to scare off the paused stray and to pick up the book, until after he finished examining the teeth marks and damage to one of his favorite books. When he looked back, he wasn't expecting what he saw.

…

When Izuki had crashed into someone, he was just as surprised as the other guy seemed to be. But his shock had quickly transformed into fear when he felt himself falling back. It was only extremely convenient and anime-like that he would fall on a set of stairs – except the only differences between this instance and anime would be that one, there was no hot guy that he had a crush on waiting to catch him and two, he was not pushed down by the school bullies. Well, those two things and the fact that they were concrete stairs and outside instead of marble – whatever school stairs are made of – and inside. He flailed his arms in an attempt to keep from falling further – although it was completely in vain as he was already almost parallel with the ground – and felt a shot of pain run from his right wrist all the way up to his elbow right before he attempted to catch himself with that arm. When his fall was over and he was sitting upright on the platform step five regular steps away from the top, he realized that the initial pain was from him hitting the railing right next to him with the side of his wrist.

Izuki sat there for a moment longer, in a state of shock, before he realized that his forearm hurt an awful lot for a mere fall and land on the stairs. He winced as he brought his arm into view, attempting to rotate his wrist only to stop near immediately after the shot of pain that ran up his arm, causing a sound of surprised pain to come out of his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Izuki looked up at the somewhat familiar voice to see the captain of Touou staring down at him with a what-could-be-mistaken-as-concern expression – he was probably annoyed from getting bumped into really hard like that. "Did you hurt your arm?" With the expression he was wearing, that almost sounded mocking while still seeming concerned.

"Ah, I'm fine. I'll just head to a nearby clinic to get it checked out." Izuki wasn't even going to try to make a pun with this guy – he would probably think he was being ridiculous afterwards – so kept the idea he had gotten to himself.

"I'll escort you then, it is my fault after all." Imayoshi stepped down the five steps and helped Izuki up, using his left uninjured arm to do so, before pulling him up the steps with the same arm. Izuki noticed the book in his other arm, the one that wasn't holding his left arm, but couldn't see the title – much to his disappointment. After all, he was usually able to see everything due to his Eagle Eye. Sadly, the title was faced away and covered partially by Imayoshi's hand. _Why 'sadly' though?_

"No, there's no need!" Izuki didn't want to trouble the guy, and he wasn't quite sure how Riko might react to seeing him with the captain of a rival team. Especially since this team had defeated them not that long ago. But as soon as those words were out of his mouth, he realized that Imayoshi was going to ignore his protests and take him to a clinic anyways – if the tight grip on his forearm and being dragged forward was anything to go by.

…

"Well, it seems that you only put too much strain on your arm. Then you add in the shock your nervous system went though and it causes a state of exhaustion for your arm that causes pain.* I'd suggest that you don't participate in sports or any other strenuous activity for two weeks at the least. Also, you may want to ask a classmate of yours to take notes for you since this is your writing hand. But you should be good as new by the end of the month." The doctor smiled at Izuki, patting the brace that he had put on Izuki's arm before he left. Imayoshi paid for the visit – his excuse being that it was his fault Izuki was in the clinic, he should be the one responsible – before escorting Izuki to Seirin to help explain the situation.

"You know, even though it _is_ your fault, you don't have to do this all." Izuki sighed, glancing over at the smiling face of the captain.

"Then what do you propose I do?" Izuki thought for a moment, before coming to a decision.

"I want you to play word games with me." Imayoshi thought for a moment, before nodding his head.

"That seems agreeable."

"I'm sorry, but I won't lose.*" Imayoshi smirked, letting out a chuckle.

…

…

_** I am not a doctor… and I don't feel like looking up something that isn't as bad as a broken arm that could happen in this situation so it is very very **_**very**_** possible that this could not happen… It is all my imagination that gave me this conclusion to the doctor visit.**_

_** "I'm sorry, but I won't lose." In Japanese, 'I'm sorry' is 'Sumimasen' while 'I won't lose' is 'Makemasen'… So, in my mind, this becomes 'Sumimasen. Demo makemasen." Or something along those lines… ^.^' I'm only learning! I do not speak Japanese fluently! I apologize if this is absolutely and impossibly wrong!**_

…

_** Yosh! Fin! Yonde kurete arigatou! (Yes! Finished! Thanks for reading!)**_

_** Please give me feedback, tell me how I can better portray Izuki or Imayoshi, give some constructive criticism, but if you do criticize or decide that you need to be mad at me, please do log in so I can respond to any comment you may have due to this story.**_

_** Thanks and have a nice day**_

_**Nightmare**_


End file.
